Noche en la sala de menesteres
by MyBloodberryNights
Summary: Mm, Draco empieza a sentir cosas raras por Hermione Granger, finalmente descubre que ella tambien por él! Esto termina en una noche de sexo en la sala de menesteres. LIMA! TERMINADO COMPLETO! Para Hermi-SsS y BeingmySelf94
1. Chapter 1

-Ese maldito de Malfoy -volvió a decir Harry.

Si, ese maldito de Malfoy nos había acusado con Snape de estar en la sección prohibida. La verdad, no estábamos haciendo nada malo, Dumbledore podía explicarle a Snape todo, que Harry debía buscar información sobre los horrocruxes o que Sloughorn le diera el recuerdo, y Harry pensó que era mucho más fácil buscar la información él mismo, pero Dumbledore no estaba en el colegio, se había ido de vuelta. Ahora estábamos castigados, ya llevábamos tres pergaminos con la oración "No debo entrar a la sección prohibida de la biblioteca, pues aunque sea un/a mocoso/a infeliz y entrometido/a con una curiosidad hiperactiva, debo saber que hay cosas en las que no tengo que meterme."

A regañadientes terminé el quinto pergamino. Que odio que le tenía a Snape en ese momento. En quince minutos había terminado otros dos. Ya eran las diez. El estómago me rugía. En ese momento Malfoy pasó triunfante. Miró a Harry con odio. Miró a Ron con superioridad, pero también asco. Y me miró a mí con indiferencia. Diría que no sabía que cara poner. Vi una sonrisa medio escondida y percibí que me guiñaba el ojo. Sonreí y volví al trabajo.

Ese gesto de Malfoy me dejó enternecida, confundida, enamorada, mareada, asqueada, seducida, cautivada y hasta excitada. No sé que pasó por mi mente esos cinco segundos después de ver a Malfoy sonriéndome. Fuimos directo al gran comedor para comer todo lo que hubiera a nuestro alcance. Al entrar, él estaba saliendo. Nos miró a los tres con odio, sin hacer diferencias. Pero al pasar por mi lado, me dijo al oído:

-Sangre sucia, necesito más tiempo para explayarme en lo sucia que eres. Te espero ahora mismo en la sala multipropósito.

Su mano rozó la mía. Sentí una pequeña electricidad. Una fuerza sobrehumana, algo que se podría llamar "enamoramiento". Procuré no sonreír, ni mirarlo con ojos de borreguito enamorado para no levantar sospechas en Harry y Ron. Le escupí en la mejilla, pero él me sonrió.

-Qué buena actuación -y se fue.

Vi que Harry y Ron me miraban. Comencé a llorar a propósito.

-Malfoy es un idiota...-Ron se me acercó y me abrazó.

-Ya lo sabemos, Hermione, ya lo sabemos...

-Voy al baño.-dije- En un rato vuelvo.

Salí sin darles tiempo a hacer más preguntas y me dirigí directamente a la sala multipropósito.

-"Quiero ver a Draco Malfoy"-pensé.

Una puerta se dibujó. Mis manos temblaban al agarrar la perilla. La giré con cuidado y empujé la puerta.

La sala estaba a semi-oscuras. Una luz ultravioleta iluminaba a medias el lugar. Había muchos almohadones y tul por todas partes. No había ventanas. Las paredes, por lo poco que podía ver, negras estaban repletas de tela de tul, gasa y telas finísimas y delicadas. En el centro de la habitación había una gran cama, con un cubrecama rojo, sobre el cual Draco estaba sentado esperándome.

-Hermione, tengo que hablar contigo. Es muy importante.

Me acerqué un poco más a él. La puerta se cerró detrás mío e hizo un ruido que me asustó.

-Bueno, pues... yo no tengo nada que hablar contigo-le dije cortante. Me estaba dirigiendo a la puerta cuando sentí que alguien me tomaba la mano.

-No, Granger, no te puedes ir. Necesito hablar seriamente contigo- me dijo.

No sé porqué, o porqué estaba seducida o porque no tenía ganas de encontrarme con Harry y Ron para excusarme con alguna explicación tonta aún. Pero me senté a su lado y lo escuché.

-Hermione, desde hace unos días, desde que te vi con ese idiota de McLaggen que siento algo distinto a lo que antes sentía por ti. Tu, sangre sucia inmunda, tú, lo más roñoso que hay, hija de muggles, eres la dueña de mi corazón. Me enamoré de ti, sangre sucia, asquerosa inquilina de toda mi mente, mi corazón y mi ser.

Deseé que no se notara que mi cara se había enrojecido. Con ironía y desdén, le dije:

-Mm, que lindo que sientas eso por mí, Draco.

Él se desanimó. No sé si esperaba que le dijera que sentía lo mismo por él (cosa que era cierto pero no iba a admitir) o si pensaba que me arrojaría a sus brazos entrelazándonos en un beso pasional y prohibido.

-Ah... bueno. Entonces, cómo sigue esto?-preguntó.

-Nada, seguiremos odiándonos, olvídate de mí, ve a besar a Pansy y ...

Pero no pude seguir. Rompí a llorar. ¿Porqué debía esconder ese amor tan grande que le tenía desde que nos habíamos visto por primera vez?

-Oh, no Granger! ¿Porqué lloras ahora?

-Yo.. no puedo... seguir fingiendo. Te amo con todo mi ser, Malfoy! Tu, el más odioso de todos los alumnos de Slytheryn, me iluminas cada da día de mi existencia. Y el solo hecho de verte me garantiza una sonrisa por toda la semana. Pero no puede ser, somos enemigos, no voy a dejarme guiar por sentimientos tontos, eres un idiota y no me enamoraré de ti...

Malfoy no me dejó terminar la oración. Se acercó más a mi y me tomó de la barbilla. Ladeó su rostro y con la otra mano me acarició el cabello de la nuca. Sin poder contenerme, le dije:

-Maldito seductor, odioso, estúpido arrogante, rubio encantado, soy tuya.

Y lo besé de forma tal que quedamos acostados sobre la cama besándonos. Mordió mi labio inferior y casi lo succionó por completo. Se separó de mí y me tomó de las muñecas.

-Ahora, sangre sucia, conocerás lo que Draco Malfoy les hace a las niñas malas, asquerosas, repugnantes hijas de padres sucios y estúpidos muggles..

Abrí la boca para reprochar, pero todo lo que pude hacer fue lanzar un largo y excitante gemido de placer. Malfoy había introducido su mano por mi playera y estaba acariciando mis senos.

-Esto es mío-dijo, y me apretó los pezones.

-Malfoy, suéltame o gritaré, idiota.-le dije.

-Grita- me respondió desafiante - pero de placer. Te haré gritar, gemir y aullar como nadie nunca te lo hizo hacer. Al terminar parecerás tan sucia de haber hecho el amor con Draco Malfoy que lo gritaré por todo el colegio.

-Es verdad- le dije. En verdad, luego de hacer el amor con Draco Malfoy nada podría ser peor. - Con mi sucia boca de hija de muggles, chuparé tu asqueroso pene de niño de mami, y así te haré sentir las delicias mundanas del mundo sucio en el que vivo

Le fui sacando la ropa lentamente, prenda por prenda, hasta que quedó desnudo. Mi labor comenzó allí.


	2. Chapter 2

Hicimos el amor una, dos, tres mil millones de veces, grité como nunca había gritado, nunca había estado tan excitada por uno de Slytheryn. Sobre la cama, contra la pared, revolcándonos en el suelo, el sexo sabía más sucio, más dulce, más mundano, asqueroso y atrevido con él. Grité su nombre muchas veces, acompañado de muchas frases odiosas, criticándolo.

-Draco Malfoy, eres un niño lindo de mami, pero tu pene se siente tan bien dentro de mí...-le susurré al oído al terminar.

Él rió de forma maliciosa y se tiró sobre mí otra vez. Me separó de piernas y su miembro volvió a penetrar en mí de forma brutal y violenta. Gemí y gemí, tal excitación sentía que mis latidos se escucharían por todo Hogwarts.

Finalmente, cuando escuchamos fuera a la gente pasar, nos desplomamos en el suelo, hartados de tanto sexo, mirándonos con ganas de matarnos.

-Eres un niño de mami, sucio, hermoso, pero asqueroso, repugnante y egocéntrico. Te amo.-le dije, y me acosté sobre su pecho. Lo volví a besar. Mi lengua recorrió toda su boca, acarició su interior y su exterior, se entrelazó con la de él para expresa ese amor sucio, repugnante, asqueroso, inmundo, que los dos profesábamos.

-Hermione Granger, eres asquerosa, hacer el amor contigo fue lo mas negro, indecente y maravilloso que hice, y te jodería una y mil veces por verte lejos de mí.

Me besó otra vez, esta vez a la par de sus manos, acariciando cada una de las partes de mi cuerpo que él bien conocía después de esa noche.- Mierda! Ya no puedo seguir hiriéndote así. Te amo, me duele a mí insultarte!-me dijo finalmente tomándome de la mano.

-Eres muy tierno- le dije

-Te amo, Mione. - me dijo. Se comenzó a vestir. Yo seguía allí, viendo su cuerpo cada vez menos desnudo a medida que se iba poniendo la ropa. Luego, con lentitud, me fue "ayudando" a ponerme la ropa, y cada vez que podía manoseaba alguna parte de mi cuerpo.

-Eres hermosa, preciosa y dulce. Quisieras salir conmigo en secreto? - me dijo susurrando-

Lo medité. Finalmente, lo abracé, pegué mi cuerpo al de él. Sentí su erección bajo su jean. Lo tomé de la nuca y le susurré al oído:

-Te amo, Malfoy, y por eso te digo que... claro que no. Eres un idiota.

Con toda la fuerza de mi cuerpo concentrada en mi rodilla derecha, le pegué con brutalidad y violencia "ahí abajo".

-¿Quién crees que soy? ¿Me crees una puta?-le dije con una sonrisa.

Se cayó al suelo llorando de dolor, agarrándose el ego herido, mientras yo le di una fuerte patada en la nariz, que empezó a sangrar. Me aparté el pelo con aire agrandado y crucé la puerta con una sonrisa de triunfo. ¿Quién creía él que era yo? Hermione Granger no se vende por una noche de sexo. Ni por una con Draco Malfoy.


End file.
